148289-wildstar-12-days-of-winterfest-sweepstakes-official-rules-na
Content ---- ---- Blame Quebec, not Carbine. It's the province's contest laws that exclude them. | |} ---- Really? Oh wow, I thought that Carbine decided to exclude Quebec because they have a grudge agaisn't us. Well, actually they might cause it seems that this is the only place I ever was excluded from contests or giveaways and such from any game or websites. | |} ---- Quebec is excluded from a lot of sweepstakes, giveaways, deals and contests because their regulator - the Regie des alcools, des courses et des jeux - has really strict rules that require the hosting companies put in extra effort along with extra tax in some cases. I think it's silly. Edited December 19, 2015 by SnowCrasher | |} ---- The more you know | |} ---- I had a friend from there he said often about his home, "Even the other people who live in Quebec want you to leave because no matter who you are, they think you're rude." They have a lot of bad press and the weird governmental regulations make them seem anti-social but the people I've met from there seem very nice. You can be one of the people who changes those laws, you can be one of the people who changes the reputation for Quebec! You have the power. Speak out! Get involved! Be the positive force in your society! Tell them you want more free stuff! | |} ---- ---- ---- Like Quebec, the international restrictions are often due to the laws of the countries involved more than anything. In this case, there's also the fact that NCSoft corporate divisions aren't allowed to work on the other's turf, so to speak. You play an NCSoft West game, but you live in an area served by the home office in Korea. NCSoft West is generally speaking only allowed to run contests in places they have offices. International law is a lot more complex than that, but that's a general rule of thumb. Legal costs and taxes for opening competitions in other countries isn't cheap, and most companies choose to only do so where they're already paying those costs because they have operations there. Edited December 21, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- If only it was as gloriously complex as that. This isn't a gambling game which is tied up in legal red-tape, it's just a MMORPG. When it comes to this region it's normally the exchange rates, postage & taxes which scare NA companies off however having said that we're always included in some way, even if the value of the item is reduced (for example if a t-shirt is given away instead of winning the t-shirt we're given a online code instead.) WildStar is the only international MMORPG game which doesn't include Asia & Oceania in their competitions at all, Carbine isn't the only company to have a sister company based in Asia either. It's just a corporate choice that they seem to be sticking with, which is fine, if I ran a game I'd be neurotic with finances too. At the end of the day if it's a decision that this region will never be included in competitions then it's as simple as just playing this game F2P and supporting those that do include me in the fun stuff, that's not an unreasonable stand, especially with the plethora of MMORPG games on the market these days.... and not saying that in any sort of sulky way, just a particle one. Time to let this signature service lapse and put it back on Aion. I'll keep playing, this game has the best housing system out there, I'll just close my eyes anytime I see the words 'competition' popup on the client when I log in. ... now for my exclusive party for the excluded, since it's our summertime we're turning this into a pool party, bring some swimmers, sunnies and sunscreen. Theme is Tropicana, we'll provide drinks and food. | |} ---- Not supporting a game you like because you don't have a chance at some free stuff with exceptionally long odds of winning anyway, just sounds not so much reasonable, but a weak excuse to me, sorry. PS- Aion is an NCSoft game that doesn't include Asia or Oceania in their contests either, so.... yeah. Go for it, that will teach 'em not to mess with you! Edited December 21, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sure it's nice being a majority and never being excluded but please stop looking at this as me with grubby hands wanting freebies. My issue is not about the free stuff, it's about inclusion. Why support a game which excludes a group of their community? They sold their game in my country to make money off us, why not include us in the fun bits? That's all I'm asking, to be included so when events and comps happen I can get excited like the rest of the group. It's all about being given a chance as I have zero belief I would win, it's all about inclusion and feeling a part of a community here. I just want to be a part of the community but I never will if there is a clear you & us grouping.... only voicing my opinion that that isn't fun for those of us on the outside. P.S - I won a valentine Aion gift last year, so yeah they do, feel free to PM me if you want screenies, my mech looks like a walking candy box and my SW has a candy harp. Edited December 31, 2015 by KibbIes | |} ----